Story Time With Zecora or Things Get Hairy for Fluttershy
by The Inscrutable Anon
Summary: Zecora is once again foal sitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders. This time she tells them the story of the time when Fluttershy REALLY let her hair down...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In Which Fluttershy Bears All...

"You sure this ain't too much trouble?" Applejack asked, looking over her shoulder at her friends who were waiting on her, rather impatiently.

"It's no trouble I assure, to watch these foals so sweet and pure." Zecora replied, as three young faces all looked up toward Applejack with an air of false innocence usually reserved for jewel thieves, or high ranking ambassadors.

"Well, all right. Normally I wouldn't bother ya, but Twilight's draggin us all ta someplace called the Crystal Empire, fate of Equestria, yadda, yadda, honestly at this point I just go with it. Still it's mighty kind of you ta foal sit for us again on such short notice." Applejack says while removing her hat, and extending her hoof.

Zecora shakes her hoof with a smile. "It's no trouble, of that be sure, they make my solitude easier to endure. Now off with your friends, and have no fear, I shall take good care of those you hold dear."

Applejack hurries over to her five friends, and in a flash Twilight teleports them away.

"Alright young ones, what shall we do? Pick some herbs to make a brew?" Zecora says, pretending to pick up her herb basket.

"Story!" Scootaloo shouts.

"Story!" Sweetie Bell agrees.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a walk in the-" Applebloom begins, but upon seeing the expressions of her two friends quickly says "Story!" instead.

Zecora smiles at the three. "Well come inside my three young friends, I think I have just the tale to spin."

As the four all make themselves comfortable, Zecora tilts her head to the side in thought.

"I should caution you now, this tale is quite scary, it tells of the time Fluttershy became hairy."

Three young faces looked at each other in confusion for a moment, but quickly returned their attention to Zecora as she began her story.

Twas a bright summer day,

not a cloud in the sky,

when out from her cottage,

came sweet Fluttershy,

Basket in hoof,

she made for the woods,

to gather berries and herbs,

and other fresh goods,

Fluttershy was quite happy,

in the woods near the wilds,

with her animal friends,

a true nature's child.

She paused by a brook,

and bent there to sip,

but a frog leapt nearby,

which made her heart skip,

Although timid and shy,

her new friend made her glad,

so she paused and she chatted,

while he sat on a pad.

But the peace was soon broken,

by a cry of alarm,

nearby there was trouble,

some creature was harmed,

Without hesitation,

she raced toward the sound,

but stopped quite abruptly,

before what she had found,

For right there before her,

in a tangle of thorns,

a large bear was trapped,

looking lost and forlorn,

Each twist and each turn,

caused a bellow of pain,

he was quite well entrapped,

his struggles in vain.

Without hesitation,

Fluttershy went to help,

and dove right on in,

in spite of herself,

She calmed the bear down,

with words softly spoken,

and carefully checked,

to ensure naught was broken,

with the bear now at ease,

she then disentangled,

the bear from the thorns,

although she got quite mangled,

she was cut by the thorns,

but her work did the trick,

the bear was so grateful,

that he gave her a lick,

who would've thought,

that this gesture of love,

would cause terror across Ponyville,

to those therein and thereof,

for the bear's kindly lick,

had gotten into her wounds,

and the effects of this act,

would be seen all too soon.

Fluttershy finished her chores,

gathered herbs all unknowing,

by the time she was done,

the shadows were growing.

"Oh dear," she then said,

"I must get home soon,

and feed my dear friends,

and the bunny of doom."

The bunny in question,

was waiting on the stoop,

his impatient expression,

caused her ears both to droop,

"Angel dear," she began,

"Please let me explain,

there was a bear in the woods,

who was trapped and in pain."

Angle just crossed his arms,

and with a turn of his head,

he stomped back inside,

and waited to be fed.

That night tired and sore,

Fluttershy went to bed,

and the light of the moon,

gently bathed cross her head,

but then she did twitch,

and then shudder and moan,

and no pony would believe,

what was there to be shown,

Far down below,

Angel woke with a start,

and shook to the sounds,

of wood tearing apart,

the house then did quake,

with a boom, boom, boom, boom,

and Angel did shake there,

awaiting his doom,

A huge bulky mass,

crashed it's way down the stairs,

and burst throw the door,

terrifying the hare,

a growling and snarling,

could be heard as it went,

as it crashed toward the forest,

through the hole that it rent,

Angel then ran upstairs,

seeking comfort and calm,

for the one he loved best,

second only to mom,

but oh frightful discovery,

her bed was now smashed,

Fluttershy was not there,

Angel's hopes were all dashed,

'Oh no,' he then thought,

'Flutters must have been taken,

that beast must've got her,

before she could waken!'

Angel paced while he fretted,

'what to do, what to do,

I need to find help,

not just anyone will do!'

'Discord is not here,

Celestia is too far,

I suppose I need Twilight...

though that's lowering the bar,'

and with that final thought,

and a shake of his head,

he turn towards Ponyville,

and then quickly he sped,

by the time he arrived,

it was already morn,

he reached Twilight's castle,

quite tired and forlorn.

He kicked at the door,

quite as hard as he could,

not seeing any guards,

where he supposed that he should,

an eternity later,

Spike answered the door,

and got a kick in the knee,

which made him quite sore,

"Why'd you do that?"

Spike asked in his pain,

"coming here just to kick me,

has the sun baked your brain?"

Angel frowned in deep anger,

he had no time to waste,

he rushed in past Spike,

and sought Twilight with haste,

He didn't waste time,

in the lower half of the castle,

but made straight to her bedroom,

there to cause quite a hassle.

Twilight was still in bed,

still soundly asleep,

until Angel leaped on her chest,

making Twilight go "EEP!"

Spike then burst in,

saying "Angel is... oh,

well I see that you found him,"

Spike said "I'll... just... go."

"Don't you DARE move,"

do you think this is funny?"

Twilight said, "Just what is the deal,

with this half crazy bunny?"

"Hey don't ask me,"

Spike said in return,

"He just kicked me and ran,

that's all I have learned."

"Fine." Said Twilight,

then to Angel, "What's the deal?"

And with out further preamble,

Angel started his spiel,

in pantomime form,

he recounted his tale,

of his terrified night,

in graphic detail,

Twilight nodded sagely,

then to Spike she then said,

"I've no clue what he means,

is he out of his head?"

Angel face pawed,

beat his head on her bedpost,

then snatched up some parchment,

Twilight used for her notes,

and on the foot of her bed,

quill in his paws,

Angel recounted his story,

every scene he did draw,

Twilight and Spike,

both gasped in alarm.

"Quick Spike find our friends,

Fluttershy's come to harm!"

Angel sighed in relief,

after Spike had been sent,

and he collapsed on the bed,

all his energy spent.

In a short matter of time,

All their friends had arrived,

Twilight quickly explained,

About poor Fluttershy,

"It's sounds like some varmint,

from the Everfree came,

an stole her away,"

Applejack exclaimed.

"We'd best git a goin',

it's already past noon,

by the time that we get there,

it'll be getting dark soon."

So then friends all then left,

for the long trek ahead,

Toward the Everfree forest,

with feelings of dread.

Twilight and Rainbow,

flew ahead in the air,

to Fluttershy's cottage,

to await their friends there.

Surveying the damage,

Rainbow's face was quite grim,

"Whatever has done this,

was huge," she said then.

"Broken stairs from the weight,

claw marks on the door,"

Twilight said, "like a bear,

but we need to know more."

Outside they found tracks,

they were easy to see,

but they really quite strange,

like half bear, half pony,

"What the heck am I seeing?"

Rainbow asked of Twilight,

"giant hooves tipped with claws,

that just ain't right."

"Something here is quite strange,"

Twilight said in reply,

"There's two prints and not four,

What took Fluttershy?"

"Minotaur?" Rainbow asked,

"Yeti, Wendigo, or satyr?"

"No idea," Twilight said,

"but we'll know sooner than later."

For there on the road,

Applejack came,

sweating and panting,

with dust in her mane,

"The others are comin',

I just ran ahead,

what did you find,"

Applejack said in dread,

Twilight told all she knew,

and then showed AJ the tracks,

that led straight toward the woods,

and never came back.

"What in tarnation?"

AJ ask in surprise,

"looks like some kinda hybrid,

near as I can surmise."

Pinkie showed up soon after,

and they waited on Rarity,

Aj fixed the front door,

in spite of it's damaged severity,

As the sun starting waning,

they finally saw,

Rarity on the trail,

being held in Spikes claws,

"Oh how dreadfully awful,"

She said in a wail,

"My poor hooves were so sore,

from running this trail."

"But then Spikey-Wikey,

offered to carry me."

Spike wheezed and he panted,

"Anything for YOU, Rarity."

The other four face hoofed,

even sweet Pinkie Pie,

"It's almost dark!" Rainbow said,

"hope you enjoyed you're ride."

"Oh yes," Rarity said,

"I feel quite revived,

you can put me down Spike,

we have finally arrived."

Spike set her down,

and collapsed on the trail,

his legs were all shaky,

and he was feeling quite frail,

"No time to rest now Spike,"

Twilight said looking down,

"The sun is near setting,

Fluttershy must be found!"

Five pony friends,

plus Angel and Spike,

looked out at the Everfree,

and prepared for their hike.

"There's no telling what's out there,

but there's tracks we can see,"

Twilight said taking lead,

they then entered the Everfree...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Live Everfree, or Try Hard...

All of the friends,

made their way down the trail,

Twilight leading the way,

they vowed not to fail,

on through the forest,

they followed the prints,

'till they came to a steam,

where away they were rinsed.

"Upstream or downstream,

which way did it go?"

Twilight said, looking round,

with no sign to show.

"We have to split up,

some go south, some go north,"

after splitting in teams,

both parties set forth,

Rainbow, Rarity, and Aj,

headed upstream,

Twilight, Pinkie and Spike,

made up the other team.

Angel looking both ways,

went off on his own,

quickly hopping through thickets,

that were much overgrown,

"If you catch sight of the beast,

or dear Fluttershy,

then send back for help,

with the one who can fly."

Saying this Twilight led,

her group down the stream,

searching both banks,

for a sign where it's been,

While the rest did the same,

going north up the creek,

calling Fluttershy's name,

but not hearing a peep.

The sky started to darken,

and to Twilight's consternation,

the stream split in half,

toward two different destinations,

"Pinkie and Spike,

you two head toward the west,

while Aj and I,

will this other way test."

So the group split again,

in the fast fading light,

so they paused to make torches,

for the coming of night.

As Spike fashioned a torch,

Pinkie went on ahead,

then her Pinkie sense went off,

cause her to feel dread,

"This is... new," she exclaimed,

'I've not felt this before,

I have no idea,

what next is in store."

A few moments later

she came to a falls,

the creek suddenly dropped,

over ten hooves in all,

She stood on the edge,

and then wrinkled her nose,

as from far below,

horrid stenches arose,

She tried to peer down,

but by now it was dark,

the lack of all lighting,

made the rocks seem quite stark,

then out from a cloud,

the full moon cast it's light,

and nose bent to nose,

Pinkie had quite a fright.

Her loud scream of terror,

could be heard far and wide,

but the roar from below,

brushed such whispers aside,

Pinkie Pie turned and ran,

just as fast as she could,

passing Spike she yelled "Run!

There's no doubt that you should!"

All of the others,

had all heard her scream,

and without hesitation,

they all headed downstream,

in the dark they collided,

Rarity getting quite wet,

the cold splashing water,

calmed Pinkie a bit,

"Tell us," Aj said,

"just what did you see?

What was that roar,

and from what did you flee?"

"It was huge!" Pinkie yelled,

"All yellow and pink,

it had razor sharp claws,

and wow did it stink!"

"Too big for a bear,

at least so I think,

it's claws were quite huge,

did I mention the pink?"

"Calm down sugar cube,"

Aj said, in placation,

but Pinkie still shook,

much to her consternation,

"That's not ME," Pinkie said,

and that turned out to be true,

twas the ground that did shake,

as booming hoofsteps, near grew,

"It's too big to fight,

in the dark we should scatter,

and meet at the falls,

where I first heard it's chatter,"

So they all then split up,

at the time none asked why,

they were using a plan,

thought up by Pinkie Pie.

Rarity had tired quickly,

after splitting up from the rest,

in a hollowed out tree,

she thought hiding was best,

but closer she heard,

the loud boom, boom of steps,

a hoof in her mouth,

she silently wept,

then the moon disappeared,

behind great banks of clouds,

and the booming of steps,

got suddenly much less loud,

moments later a rustle,

something came through the bush,

it was small, pony shaped,

and it breathed in a hush,

"Who's there?" Rarity asked,

barely above a rasp,

what she heard in reply,

was a familiar gasp,

"Fluttershy is that you?"

she asked, hope building inside,

"quick into this tree!

You must quickly hide!"

"What's going on,"

Flutters asked in dismay,

"Why am I in the woods?

And with you by the way?"

"We all came to find you,

a beast took you from your bed,

you need to hide here with me,

till it goes elsewhere instead."

Fluttershy was alarmed,

she whimpered in fright,

"Hush now my dear,

it will all be alright."

But Rarity's soothing words,

were spoken too soon,

for out from the clouds,

came the dazzling full moon,

So intent was her gaze,

in the woods, out the hole,

that Rarity didn't notice,

the change in her bole,

till she was forcibly pushed,

from behind in a smother,

and her nostrils assailed,

by the stench of another,

as her head began turning,

she stifled a scream,

and with a great rending tear,

the tree split at it's seams.

The tearing of wood,

freed her from her silence,

and she let out a scream,

before she came to violence,

That and the roar,

that soon followed after,

had all her friends running

toward the sounds of disaster,

By the time they all gathered,

at the wreck of the tree,

there was no sign of anyone,

or where they could be,

Aj looked at the tracks,

"these are Rarity's hooves,

and here, why it's Fluttershy,

I know her prints good."

"They hid in this tree,

but from somewhere there came,

that bear pony hybrid,

it must be the same."

"But then no more tracks,

except for the beast,

but by the looks of all these,

I'd say there was TWO at least."

"Two beasts in the woods?"

Twilight said sounding grim,

"and they took both our friends,

we must find them again!"

So Rainbow and Twilight,

both took to the sky,

searching by moonlight,

for their friends to espy,

On the ground all the rest,

followed the giant beast tracks,

for once easy to follow,

of their prints was no lack,

But suddenly the tracks,

split both east and west,

and again they split up,

though now none thought it best,

Pinkie and Rainbow,

Aj, Twilight, and Spike,

followed two separate trails,

each beginning their hike,

"I'll fly ahead,"

said Rainbow to Pinkie,

"yell if you see it,

or smell something stinky."

focused down at the tracks,

with her torch held up high,

Pinkie did not even notice,

till she bumped Flutteshy.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh,

you had us all worried,

let me call Rainbow Dash,

she'll be here in a hurry!"

So Pinkie called Rainbow,

and three three were united,

Rainbow was quite relieved,

and Pinkie was excited.

"You just won't believe,

what I saw" Pinkie said,

It had bright yellow fur,

an hair like on your head,"

"It was as tall as a bear,

and had big teeth and claws,

and could bite you in half,

with a snap of it's jaws."

"Oh dear," Flutters said,

"Let's get out of the forest,

and go back to the town,

where it isn't as lawless."

"But first," Rainbow said,

"Rarity must be found,

let's head back to Twilight,

cause that's where she's bound."

"Well at least," Flutters said,

"we should find her quite soon,

see the clouds moving off?

we'll have the light of the moon."

As Pinkie and Rainbow,

both gazed up in the sky,

neither one of them noticed,

the change in Fluttershy,

till out from behind them,

landed two sharpened claws,

upon each of their shoulders,

with gave them both pause,

and then through the night,

came two screams and a howl,

and shortly thereafter,

were more beasts on the prowl,

meanwhile far away,

and some time before,

Aj, Twilight, and Spike,

had begun to get sore,

"Tarnation," Aj said,

"It's tracks I can't see,

all the ones that are left,

look just like Rarity's."

And true to those words,

up ahead on a log,

Rarity sat along,

her mind in a fog,

"Oh girls!" She exclaimed,

"How did I get out here?

The last thing I remember,

was a tree far from here."

"But the tree came apart,

with a horrible crack,

and the next thing I knew,

I was being attacked!"

"Calm down sugar cube,"

Aj said sitting down,

"You're among friends,

and that beast ain't around.

Twilight and Spike,

were about to approach,

but then the clouds parted,

and the moonlight encroached,

And before both their eyes,

Rarity changed her shape,

sitting right next to Aj,

with her muzzle agape.

She was huge, she had claws,

and a horn on her head,

the mere sight of Bearity,

filled all three with dread,

"Run away!" Shouted Twilight,

as Spike leaped on her back,

but Aj was too close,

to avoid the attack,

Bearity took a nip,

out of poor Aj's flank,

and then AJ transformed,

adding more to their ranks,

"Werebears!" Twilight said,

as she ran for the woods,

"There bears!" Spike replied,

pointing back where they stood.

Twi was too busy running,

to put hoof to her face,

and she poured on the speed,

when she saw they gave chase.

But then up ahead,

she saw a familiar abode,

without hesitation,

she quickly there strode,

"Let us in, let us in!"

Twilight yelled in frustration,

and the door opened quickly,

without hesitation.

"Twilight my dear,"

Zecora then said,

"What brings you out here?"

Twilight just shook her head,

"No time to explain,

quickly bar the door,

Werebear ponies outside,"

then they all heard a roar.

Peering out the window,

the three were confounded,

for outside the house,

they were completely surrounded,

Flutterbear, and Bearity,

Rainbear Dash, Bearie Pie,

and even Applebear,

was along for the ride,

They paced back and forth,

outside of the door,

and every so often,

one would let out a roar,

"Twilight we need a plan,"

Spike said, "and real soon,

cause if they break down the door,

then we are ALL doomed..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hair of the Bear That Bit You...

"Oh my," said Zecora,

"You did not understate,"

as she peered out the window,

"their numbers are great."

"Their our friends," added Twilight,

"somehow they transformed,

do you know any cure,

to restore them to norm?"

"Restore them I can,

but the cure is quite rare,

and I'll still need a hair,

from the original Werebear."

Zecora's words,

left Twilight alarmed,

how could she find the bear,

and come away unharmed?

Then a thought occurred,

she wish confirmed,

based on something,

she had earlier discerned.

"Zecora," she said,

"please say if I'm right,

do Were's only change,

when bathed in moonlight?"

"Indeed," I replied,

"the full moon causes change,"

and when it cannot be seen,

they change back again."

"Spike take a letter,

Dear Princess, a boon,

please ask your sister,

to lower the moon,"

"We are at Zecora's,

and are quite beset,

our friends are all Werebears,

and are poising a threat."

Spike sent the letter,

the reply came quite fast,

(since Celestia was sneaking,

a nightly cake repast).

"Dear Twilight," said she,

"Luna's making her rounds,

making sure ponies,

all dream safe and sound,"

"dawn is far from now,

and she won't be back soon,

and since she is who raised it,

I can't lower the moon,"

"I've sent a message to Cloudsdale,

to have many clouds made,

but it make take a while,

until they arrive bringing aid,"

"I would suggest until then,

that you try to hold out,

try talking with them,

to try to work something out."

"Try TALKING to them?"

Twilight said in alarm,

"they're huge freaking bears,

intent on doing us harm!"

"I know it sounds odd,"

Spike said in reply,

"but the princess said do it,

so let's give it a try."

"Is a Were, still aware?"

Twilight asked quite confused,

Spike just pointed upstairs,

and shook his head unamused,

So out from the window,

upon the very top floor,

Twilight leaned out,

and to her friends spoke once more.

"Um girls if you please,"

Twilight said hesitating,

"could I have your attention,"

then the bears paused their pacing,

"TWILIGHT," roared Bearity,

"my this IS a treat,

please do come and join us,

for something to eat!"

"Yes please," Flutterbear said,

"We could ALL use a bite,

come down and join us,

oh please say you might."

An entreaty by bears,

caused Twi much trepidation,

"Is this offer open,

to some negotiation?"

In response Rainbear Dash,

and Flutterbear tried,

to fly up to the window,

as Twi backed up inside,

but their weight was to much,

for their wings to gain height,

and they kept falling down,

both try as they might.

"I'll get us in,"

Applebear shouted,

and began bucking the door,

while inside Spike pouted,

"It's no use," he exclaimed,

as he paced round the room,

Applejack was quite strong,

Applebear spells our doom."

But then suddenly,

out from the bushes a sound,

made all the Werebears,

stop and turn around,

for out hopped Angel,

with another in tow,

one all could make out.

By the bright full moons glow,

half the size of a bear,

bunny ears, face and tail,

it was a Werebunny bear,

all could tell without fail,

the other bears backed away,

as Angel approached,

and then all of them flinched,

at his glare of reproach,

Unhindered the two,

made their way to the entrance,

and waited on someone,

to render assistance,

Hesitantly then Spike,

let the two of them in,

and then Angel made motions,

to explain where he'd been,

he pantomimed tracking,

down this Werebunny,

which upon close inspection,

they all thought looked quite funny,

"So wait," Twilight said,

trying not to be scared,

"are you telling me,

YOU created this Were?"

Angel gave a nod,

all smiles and honey,

"But both day and night,

you still are a bunny!"

"Oh Twilight," said Spike.

"It's obvious to me,

the Were that bit Angel,

was another Werebunny."

Again Angel nodded,

And Twilight said "So,

when the full moon comes out,

into a new bunny you grow?"

Again Angel nodded,

up at Twilight with glee,

"Hmm," Twilight said,

you DO seem different to me,"

"So by day you are mean,

but by the light of a full moon,

you turn really nice,

and lose all your gloom".

Again Angel agreed,

as Twilight he nuzzled,

which she found quite nice,

but left Zecora puzzled,

"So should the bear I cure,

and let the bunny endure?

Or cure the bunny for sure,

and then render all of them pure?"

Both Twilight and Spike,

gave each head a shake,

"Let's give Fluttershy three nights,

a month as a break."

So from the bunny bear,

a cure was soon mixed,

and when it was tested,

the bear was soon fixed,

Then as Alpha Were,

Angel ordered the bears,

to drink up the cure,

while at them he glared.

Soon all of their friends,

were ponies once more,

and they made their way back,

to Fluttershy's door,

As they left Flutters and Angel,

Pinkie said, "It'd have been more funny,

if Angel had bit us,

and made all of us Werebunnies."

The other four facehoof'd,

as they made their way home,

"Pinkie remind me never,

to leave you and Angel alone..."

Suddenly a gentle rapping could be heard on the front of Zecora's door.

"It seems we have some company, let's find out who's come to see me." Zecora said getting up and opening the door."Nice to have you coming by, please come inside dear Fluttershy."

"Um, thank you Zecora." Fluttershy said hesitantly.

"Would you care to have some tea? I was just telling these fillies another story." Zecora said gesturing at the Crusaders.

"Um, no thank you. Actually I was sent to come and pick them up. There's a celebration starting soon in the Crystal Empire because we defeated a villain named Sombra, and Applejack and Rarity thought their sisters would enjoy it. Your welcome to come as well Scootaloo." Fluttershy said to the young Pegasus.

"All right!" Scootaloo replied jumping up and moving to hug Fluttershy.

Just then Angel Bunny stuck his head out from inside Fluttershy's mane and bearing two huge fangs began to hiss at Scootaloo. All three Crusaders screamed at the same time. "Werebunny!" they said, and then fled out the front door.

"Oh Angel," Fluttershy said chidingly. "She was only going to give me a hug, you don't have to be so jealous."

Zecora peered at the fanged bunny suspiciously, "Fluttershy, not to sound dumb, but where did Angel's fangs come from?"

"Oh that?" Fluttershy said embarrassed. "Well, Angel found them after the final battle. We tried to get him to give them up, but he got so fussy about it, we just decided to let him keep them. Twilight thinks they might be all that remains of Sombra..."


End file.
